l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Dragon
The Dragon of Jade was the twin of the Dragon of Obsidian. It later became the Jade Sun. She is a Fortune of purity, righteousness, and law, the embodiment of both the old Amaterasu's light and the moral and spiritual force of Jade. Book of Fire, p. 122 Origin The Jade Dragon originally was not a true dragon. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman She was born relatively recently and was the dragon most involved in the lives of mortals, as she took an active role against the Shadowlands by means of her Oracle, Omen. Vacant Throne, pp. 109-110 The Jade Dragon did not have a Dark Oracle; due to its nature, it was doubtful that it could. Celestial Imbalance Jade fomented purity and righteousness. And it was for that reason that Jade attracted the attention of Lord Sun, Yakamo. Her blessings allowed Jade to sacrifice her freedom, binding herself to Omen, and in return had gained a mortal Oracle to enact its purpose. Lord Sun's favor created an imbalance that could not be endured in the Celestial Heavens. Duty Jade protected the Celestial Heavens from the armies of Jigoku, cleansing all traces of the Shadowlands Taint with the purity of her breath. Her spawns, the lesser Jade Dragons, were extensions of their great father, and served her by destroying the minions of darkness. Creatures of Rokugan, p. 34 The Obsidian Dragon The Jade Dragon was only one half of the soul of the Eighth Dragon. In 1167 her other half, the Dragon of Obsidian, was awakened in Otosan Uchi, in the spot where the champion of Onnotangu was slain by Takao, the Forbidden Palace in Otosan Uchi. While the Dragon of Jade represented purity and virtue, its other half was corruption and vice. In this way a new Oracle, the Oracle of Obsidian would be created to balance the heaven's scales. The Jade Dragon became a true dragon with Obsidian's awakening, and Jade gained its full power. Jade, by Rich Wulf Twins Obsidian was her twin, her brother, herself. it was her enemy and her closest ally. They were one, and yet forever separated. Separately, they were weaker, but together they shared the power of the Elemental Dragons. As one, both were the Eighth Dragon. Heaven and Earth In 1159 Fu Leng assaulted Tengoku, and the Dragon of Void knowing the Dragons and the Thousand Fortunes were no match for the Dark Lord because they have never known strife and loss, commanded Jade to slip through Fu Leng's horde and informed the Blessed Guards of Yomi, the Realm of the Blessed Ancestors, about the assault. To Rokugan The Dark Lord saw Jade and summoned the First Oni, who was diverted by a suicide attack of dead Moto and Ujik-hai, samurai horsemen in ghost white armor with bright crystal lances led by the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, giving time for Jade to escape. Okura no Oni was with the Lords of the Death, and after a talk with them Jade was convinced the only possible help would come from Rokugan. Celestial Jitte The Jade Dragon was not an Elemental Dragon and did not have the powers of one. Jade had to find a hero with sufficient power to help Tengoku. Four Winds, p. 51 When Jade reached Ningen-do, she found herself bound inside the Celestial Jitte, in Daigotsu's throne room in the Temple of the Ninth Kami. She sensed Omen, a tainted Kuni Witch Hunter who had lost his name. The dragon called Omen by his former name, Kiyoshi, and the Crab followed her instructions entering the throne room and took the Jitte, being instantly cleansed. Unable to exist in the mortal realm for long, the Jade Dragon had quickly reached out to Omen. Secrets of the Crab, p. 53 Free of taint the Shadowlands minions sensed him and before they could reach Omen, he opened a portal and fled through it. The Will of Heaven In 1170, the Dragons, pissed off by Man's rule of the Heavens unable to prevent the constant problems in the Heavens within the last century and feeling Man has grown too powerful that the cosmic balance was unbalanced, exerted their will upon Tengoku. The Seven Fortunes allowed the Dragon of Jade and the Dragon of Obsidian to replace Hida Yakamo as Lord Sun and Hitomi as Lord Moon respectively. The other Dragons, save the Dragon of Thunder, left mankind to cement their power. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Moon and Sun In the Month of the Horse in 1170 the Jade Dragon was successful in removing Yakamo as Lord Sun, replacing him. The Sun & Moon, Part I, by Shawn Carman Omen gained a new identity, the Voice of the Jade Sun. Vacant Throne, p. 110 A Temple of the Jade Sun was built in her honor in Tokigogachu. Letters II, by Shawn Carman See also * Lesser Jade Dragons External Links * Jade Dragon (Time of the Void) Category:Dragons Category:Tengoku Category:Characters with Pictures